Halloween Goddess
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: Milly, Rivalz, and Gino have a little evening fun during the annual Ashford Halloween party. *Contains lemon content*


**Halloween Goddess  
By Tr3adst0ne**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, it would have been much, much naughtier.**

**Rated M for language and graphic sexuality. If you are under 18 this story ain't for you. You have been warned. **

**Synopsis: Milly, Gino and Rivalz have a 'gettogether' at the student council clubhouse during the school's annual Halloween party. **

**Introductory Author's Note: This is a lemon that takes place in an AU setting where the Black Rebellion never happened. **

* * *

Halloween at Ashford Academy was in full swing. Most if not all of the student body as well as several members from the staff donned costumes of different varieties and colors. They all danced the night away as the music shook the ground with giant thuds. The volume of the tunes that played in the main chamber shook the foundation of the first floor, which some joked to be enough to collapse the whole building.

The party itself was sponsored by none other than Milly Ashford, heir apparent to the Ashford family. She wore a scantily-clad devil costume, with a tail and horns that accompanied her rather provocative suit. Her costume caught the attention of many of the male students, as they felt themselves stir at the sight of the comely heiress. One thing was for sure: she knew how to throw parties.

About two floors up moans emanated from within the student council chamber. The main doors that led to the room were sealed shut, allowing the three occupants that were in the room to be by themselves uninterrupted. Moonlight spilled inward towards the table where Milly was sitting. In spite of the darkness, the natural illumination was more than enough for two male students to see Milly in her fiendish divinity. Her stockings, high heels, cape and red vest only served to accentuate the figure that brightened under the light of the moon. The two men that she invited were members of the student council. Both were dressed in pirate attire; all ragged yet exhibiting a hint of classiness at the same time.

On the edge of the table's surface Milly circled her fingers around her outer labia. Juices dripped alongside her nether lips as some of it covered the table. The sensations of her ministrations into her pussy drove her wild. And the fact that Rivalz and Gino watched her made it all hotter. The student council president was renowned in her ability to bring men to their knees and possessed a flirty disposition. At times she took on multiple guys to satisfy her need for sex, so it came to no surprise that she was among a few of the girls desired on the student council.

While she never founded a definite interest in one man, she did take notice and expressed her gratitude for their attention in her. She knew for a while that Rivalz wanted to court her as a potential candidate for marriage. While she wasn't sure she was ready to commit, it was only fair that she would oblige him with something special after keeping him waiting for years. As for Gino, she expressed a loose interest in him since he arrived at Ashford just a few months prior before the fall semester started.

Feeling surprised Rivalz dropped his lower jaw, his mouth completely agape at what he was seeing. After years of struggling to win her affection for the past, he had finally got what he had desired for so long. And since he was of age, it gave a lot of room for him to do some sexual exploration with the young woman. The question was how far she was willing to go in order to make the night worthwhile.

"Tonight you get to see what most others don't…" she smiled at the two men.

Rivalz was unsure of what to make of the situation. All that he knew was that he felt his arousal slowly build up from within. Everything became a blur when the student council president started stripping some more before the boys' eyes, leaving only her devil horns headband and her stockings and high heels. The vest that she wore fell to the ground. Milly's cleavage spilled out of her vest when she unbuttoned it, her hands slowly snaking from her chest to her flat stomach.

Gino lifted his eye patch and drew enjoyment from her little striptease. He was pleased at the fact that she even bothered to do such a thing for the two of them in such a direct manner. As for Rivalz, it was like a dream come true, with the council president fulfilling his dream of actually banging her on the very spot which they all stood. She grinned at the sight of their peckers growing hard from inside their pants. Her thoughts pushed her horniness even higher, the smell of cologne and the thought of just seeing the upper half of their bodies was enough to turn her on. She saw the looks in their eyes and gave her approval to get a feel of them. "Go ahead and touch them."

Rivalz extended his hand and gently tweaked her left nipple before he suckled on it. She gave a mewl of satisfaction as the blue-haired teen roamed over every facet of her body with his hand. As her eyes closed, she took notice that a set of fingers were dipped inside of her pussy while another two sets gently squeezed her breasts. Her mouth formed an O as she felt the first set of fingers drive deeper into her tight walls before pulling out.

"This is going to be interesting," Gino mused as he began to strip, his fingers damp with juices from the president's honeypot. Rivalz did the same himself, pulling off his shirt before he threw it to the side. The boys' upper bodies revealed fine musculature that made Milly blush, pushing her desire to greater heights. Afterwards they undid the sashes that held their pants and lowered their boxers, revealing their dicks for her to study over.

Gino had a stronger build than Rivalz due to the fact that he did some boxing and soccer in his youth prior to his transfer to the academy. While Rivalz was a gambler at heart, he also possessed a defined tone that accompanied his body after playing some rugby and tennis with Shirley and Lelouch. But showing off wasn't enough to slake Milly's lust for them. An instinctive desire rose from within her and made her body heat rise. She needed to satisfy her sexual urges, and who better to please her than two well-endowed classmates?

With curious eyes she took a cursory glance at the males' throbbing members. Both of their cocks turned to be beautiful specimens, veins popping all over as blood flowed within. Her hands snaked towards Rivalz's dick first and stroked it gently before it stiffened up like a stick. The boy struggled with his self-control, unable to take the sight that was happening before his eyes. In seconds she knelt down and took his cock in her mouth before she worked her magic on him. Her tongue rolled around his length, covering it with her saliva before she devoured it whole inside her lips. The wetness of her mouth swallowing and sucking on his length was driving the blue-haired teen insane.

A sinister idea popped in her head, as she took her boobs and wrapped them around Rivalz's pulsing cock. The blue-haired teen was caught by the sudden action, all the while moaning at the softness of her chest flesh. He turned his head and saw a slight hint of jealousy on Gino's face, realizing he wanted a piece of the action. The last thing that he wanted was to be smashed to a pulp for not sharing her with the blond teen.

Milly watched from the corners of her eyes and gave the German student a wink, a sign that he would get his turn soon. Her tits continued their relentless assault on Rivalz's pole, bouncing up and down while applying pressure around it. She looked up towards his eyes and knew he was on the verge of release. Already she felt the pre-cum dripping out from his engorged mushroom and pushed him even further towards the brink by mashing her tits together.

Rivalz choked out. "Oh god…"

"You like it?" she asked with a smile.

Another squeeze was all it took before he gave his answer. "Yes!"

Gouts of warm fluid popped in-between her breasts like a fountain. She was surprised as one stream shot up high and splashed back down on her chest. Her tongue lashed around the tip, trying to lap up his precious liquid as they exploded in gooey ribbons. Gino moved in and put his stiffness up front so that Milly could take him next and suck him off when the opportunity arose. When Rivalz stopped shooting, she retracted herself and smothered her breasts with his seed before licking them. The girl reveled in the taste and wanted more. As she saw Gino stroke himself off, she lunged forth towards him and devoured his cock in the same fashion as she did to Rivalz. Milly worked her tongue all over the tip and down the length, right until she reached the orbs that hung below his shaft. Her ministrations drew moans from the young man, going as far as deep-throating it before retracting her head.

She covered Gino's length using her left land and strained it with her slender fingers until the German howled in pleasure and shot his load against her tit flesh. As he felt himself convulse, the blond man backed away and leaned against the table for support to keep from falling. While the blond man took a moment to recover from his orgasm, Milly lapped up whatever cum covered her soft globes and walked gingerly towards Rivalz. She used her hands and sensuously leaned in close towards his face, the tip of his cock touching her stomach.

"What are you doing?" the blue-haired teen asked her.

"Just lay down, sweetie," she said in a comforting voice, moving him gently and laying him against the ground. Rivalz felt his back stiffen as he laid flat on the carpeted floor. Milly took out a bottle of lubricant that she kept hidden inside one of the room cabinets and applied it on his softened member. She wrapped her hands around and used firm, steady strokes as it slowly sprung back up. Rivalz's cock popped back up like a tent, giving Milly her chance to mount him.

Gino watched with interest, stroking himself while Milly was being impaled by their classmate. Her body bounced up and down on his length, providing a good amount of stimulation to the blue-haired Britannian. The student council president couldn't get enough and wanted more satisfaction for her body. She leaned her frame forward and propped her ass out as an invitation for Gino to enter her.

"Put it right here," she said in a seductive tone, patting her rear end for emphasis. Impatient, the German applied the lubricant that was next to Rivalz and Milly, smothering it to the puckered little star between her buttocks. His blood boiled at the sight of the hot blonde getting her share of meat in her mound while the German foreign student aimed his cock around her asshole and drove it in slowly. She yelped at the size of Gino's girth when he entered her, his length buried as deep as he could get.

Milly took deep and shallow breaths until her body adjusted to accommodating the men that were inside her. Never before had she felt so completely full. She enjoyed the fact that she was being skewered by two men at the same time. Every stroke was a hard one that almost made her cum. Their cocks drilled into her like pistons: in and out, in and out. Her chest and face were flushed as her heart raced while the men continued their merciless fucking. Gino gritted at the tightness of her anus around his shaft. He could feel the pressure building up inside of his balls, his body aching for that pleasant release. The blond man leaned over her shoulder and kissed the bottom of her lips and neck as the trio's passion grew in intensity. Seconds later Milly turned her attention back to Rivalz, pressing her weight down on the blue-haired teen's cock and making him howl in joy while using her arms to keep herself balanced. The hot blonde and her friend shared a lustful kiss as he pounded into her.

Rivalz smiled and moaned in joy, basking in the heavenly musk of Milly's kiwi-scented perfume. Combined with the wetness of her sex, made it one of the most wondrous moments he experienced in his life. He felt Gino pumping his way wildly inside of the young lass' sphincter, the squeezing of her walls his own cock as it twitched made it no less pleasant. The thin layer of tissue that separated the two men felt amazing, with the friction bringing them closer towards a massive orgasm. Milly moaned as the two men continued rubbing against her insides and hit her pleasure center. She slowed her movements until she came to a halt.

"What the -" Gino muttered.

"Gino, I want you to put your cock inside my pussy!" she instructed, her voice dripping with desire.

"Are you serious?" the blond German man asked.

"Just do it!" she commanded again, her hips moving on automatic. He decided not to question her and pulled out before aiming his dick towards her twat where she was already being pounded by Rivalz. The blue-haired teen slowed down and stopped so that Gino could fit himself in. At first the German teen would've initially felt squeamish at the act of touching another man's cock in the same hole, but instead reveled at the tightness as they resumed thrusting into her.

Soon the threesome got themselves back into a steady rhythm. Using whatever space they had available, the boys pounded into her and drew mewls from the sex-crazed girl. Rivalz was amazed at the amount of friction that was being produced inside of Milly's channel, since he and Gino shared the same hole. He grinned in triumph as he noticed the look on her face while she basked in the wondrous feeling of fullness in her. The sheer volume of all of the noises that the trio made would've been enough to draw attention of curious onlookers towards their spot. Both men felt the pressure continue to rise within their sacs, Rivalz holding tightly to Milly's hips and Gino squeezing her breasts before the German rasped his warning to her. "Madam President -"

"- we're cumming..." Rivalz finished with a throaty groan.

"Do it! Give me your hot cum!" she begged through rugged breaths, as her body quivered after cumming once over both of their cocks. She could feel the boys convulse against her figure, with their pumping going faster inside her cavern. Sweat dripped from their bodies as their sexes collided against one another. Milly clamped her pussy tighter around them, sensing that they were ready to let go any moment. She pushed herself back against their cocks and splashed her juices again over their lengths before feeling their combined release in her sex.

"That's it! Shoot it all! I want you both to cum inside my pussy!"

After reaching their peak, Gino and Rivalz injected their hot white lava into her hungry snatch in unison. Both of the males groaned and yelled in pleasure as their pearly strands splattered all over her insides. She moaned aloud and quivered with cries of pleasure, as Rivalz pinched her nipples gently to draw out their shared ecstasy. Milly grinded and wiggled her hips to coax their penises into giving her body every last drop of their thick semen.

Both boys filled her up so much that whatever excess that couldn't fit in her spilled back out in a coagulated mess that smothered their shafts and their balls. The men huffed in giant breaths as they attempted to recover themselves from their ordeal. All three students remained inert and completely drained of strength. Gino mustered whatever willpower he had left and pulled out his cock out of Milly with a pop, his member covered in thick spunk. Rivalz snuck a hand around to cup her ass and lift her up slightly as his own length spilled back out. Exhausted, he felt something sticky and realized that her tunnel ejected the contents of their mating on his stomach and his deflated cock.

Milly purred with satisfaction at the pleasant soreness of her labia spread throughout her body. She rubbed the lips of her snatch over Rivalz's flaccid member, and giggled at the ticklish sensation of his touch against her pussy. The musky scent of their fluids and raw sex filled the air. If she was any normal woman she would've been appalled at the fact that both of the men came inside without any protection. She was thankful it was her safe day and basked in the precious liquids the males offered her lithe body as tribute. She laid her head flat against Rivalz's pecs.

"Ahh, that felt so good…" Milly whispered happily, her lust sated for the moment.

Rivalz blinked his eyes before the fiery blonde, feeling the heartbeat from her chest against his own. "I'm exhausted…"

Milly leaned her head towards his ear as she gave a seductive look at him. "Perhaps we can continue some more elsewhere?"

The blue-haired teen considered the suggestion for a moment. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually…"

A momentary pause came between the two as they blushed at the sight of each other. Their train of thought was interrupted when they heard a loud snore right next to them. Both of them giggled at the sight of Gino yawning and tossing left and right, his arms scratching his tummy as he rolled over.

"I guess it's best that we give him a moment before we go on," Milly whispered with an angelic-grin.

Rivalz took the initiative and leaned in for another sloppy kiss before he gave his answer with a hearty laugh. "Yeah, I think he's going to need more than just 'a moment'."

After a while, the threesome got themselves back on their feet and snuck to one of the empty rooms inside the clubhouse where they could get themselves cleaned up. Everyone who was present at the party downstairs wondered where Milly and the two boys went off to. Rather than going back to the female dorms she opted to stay inside one of the clubhouse rooms with Rivalz and Gino. She shared a shower in-between the two guys and made love to them with the same energy and enthusiasm an hour and a half ago. Afterwards they all went to bed together and fucked again until they couldn't do it anymore.

For Milly, there was no sweeter treat than being banged by two hot guys on the night of Halloween. She opened her eyes and smiled as she was sandwiched between Gino and Rivalz, who remained unconscious for the rest of the night. Thoughts of Lelouch and the other girls surfaced in her head, and she pondered about doing devious things to them once December hits. Despite the fact that Christmas was several weeks away, she had more than enough time to share her idea of winter 'fun' with them.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the three's little romp. I'll probably be making some more lemons in the future. There's just too many Suzalulu fics out there, it makes it all depressing and diverts less attention to the girls. T.T **

**Some feedback would be greatly appreciated. Whether you enjoyed or hated it, by all means speak your minds. In the meantime, Happy Halloween.  
**


End file.
